love me hate me either way your falling for me
by welcome to couture
Summary: when massie leaves her old life she never expected to fall in love okay it sounds like its not going to be good but please read it
1. Chapter 1

2: 18 pm

Landing area

August 6, 2009

**Massie's POV**

My chestnut brown locks danced in the air as the Westchester spring wind picked up. Stepping down from my privet jet I slipped my Chloe sunglasses over my gleaming amber eyes. With every step I took the more my confidence boosted a new place, new house, new wardrobe, new friends and most important a new life. After 5years of living with my mom I finally got her to ah-gree to let me live with my dad for a while, but along with that memory I do remember the look on my mother's face a mix of pure chook/hatred (toward my father) and a mix of sadness.

**FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was sitting in one of the foyer chairs typing away at my I-phone waiting impatiently for my as she came back from her trip to the spa. After another 5 impatient minutes she stepped her pedicure feet through the door. "Massie honey is something wrong?" she asked finally realizing I was there. Her skin glowed and she looked relaxed I knew right now was the time to ask her. I led her to the elegant dining room and sat her down on the brown sued upholstered chair and looked serious. "Mom I talked to dad today while you were at the spa." I said letting her intake the information I had just told her. She just stared at me "and he said he would love if I could spend a year down there with him……" my voice trailed off looking into my mom's slightly angered dark amber eyes. "Massie you really don't want to do this" my mom said after a short pause. "Yes mom I really do!" I argued. My mom didn't say anything for a minute and just shook her head. "Well I'm sorry buy I'm not letting you." She said about to get up. Angered and glared at her "WHY NAWT!" I yelled. It was 5 years ago that my parents got a divorce and those 5 years I hadn't seen my dad once. Sure he sent a thing or two every once in a while but I missed him and the one chance to see him my mom was being stubborn and nawt letting me go! "I'm not discussing this right now." She stated calmly. "It's because your scarred ill like it better over there and ill like dad more isn't it!" I yelled out nawt realizing what I had just said until it was fully out and I couldn't take it back. "MASSIE ELIZABETH BLOCK!" my mom exclaimed. I bolted up from my chair and ran up the sleek dark wood stairs slamming my door before jumping face first into my purple goose down duvet. I knew there was no way I was going now and I had to spend the rest of my pathetic life here! I was known as a normal. I wasn't popular yet I wasn't a loser I was middle. Although I had the money I just hadn't thought of ever putting it to good use as in changing me but why should I there was no one here that caught my eye, i sighed as tears poured over I wanted change and my mom wouldn't let it happen. I heard my door creak open and my mom appeared in my doorway; she looked stressed. "What" I mumbled still in a bad mood. "I talked to your father and we both agreed that you can go to live with him for the school year." My mom said letting out a sigh and rubbing her temples. "EH-MA-GAWD!" I yelled happily. "THANK YOU!" I ran up and wrapped my thin arms around her fragile waist and squeezed hard. She let out a chuckle and rubbed my back "you better start packing your plane leaves tomorrow at noon" she said before shutting my door so that I could pack in peace.

**END OF FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So that's how I ended up in Westchester NY stepping out of my privet jet and scowling as I searched for my dad in the brutal cold as my hair suffered the extreme temperature change. "Massie!" a deep voice boomed "dad!" I yelled running over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted my off the ground. "I missed you" my dad whispered into my ear before stetting me gently down. "I missed you too" I said smiling. "Massie honey I have someone I want you to meet" my father said before a slender 20 something lady walked over and kissed my father on the cheek "this is Hannah" my dad said gesturing to the women. "What!" I shouted I always wanted my parents to get back together and I knew that as much as that was probley never going to happen I didn't think either one of them would ever find someone else. Obviously I was wrong I looked the women up and down and sneered this woman was probley with my father for his money. Oh ya I forgot to mention my dad is a millionaire. "She is my girlfriend" my dad said wrapping his air around her waist. I looked in disgust as they swapped spit right in front of me. Instead of standing there I made my way over to my limo and slid in. "hello my name is mark" the driver said "hey I guess just take me to the house" I said resting my head on the cool glass as he rode of leaving my father and Hannah behind. 20 minutes later we drove to a huge Spanish looking mansion. I stepped out and walked to the cast iron/wood front door and opened it with ease. I took in the scenery around me. The house was beautiful, marble floor and open the kitchen was stainless steel and granite counter tops, the living room had sued couches and a huge plasma screen, surround sound, and a huge bay window opening up to the backyard. I walked tiredly up the wood stairs and couldn't decide on which door was mine so I opened all of them. Finally I found mine it was huge with a bed purple sheet and everything of course, a plasma screen hung from the wall facing it, double French doors which led to a personal balcony, my own bathroom and two walk in closets a dresser desk and a little lounge area. This was perfect and just right for me. I layed my 5 bags into my bed not caring if it messed up the perfectly made bedspread and opened the first one up. "Hey honey" my dad said cautiously. I turned around and gave him a blank look "ummm look I'm sorry massie I know it was probley to soon for you to of met Hannah but I was just so excited I wanted you to meet and like her so much" my father said walking over to me and hugging me. I just stood there as his arms wrapped around me I was still pissed that he choose that _women_ over my mom. My dad sighed and sat me down on the bed "I know your mad at me so I got you a little present" my father said before running out in the hallway I was always curious and the word present made me perk up a little. My dad came back in with a present in his hand I ripped it open and found a custom made purple apple laptop it said massie in the top in silver cursive handwriting and had a crown imprinted on the back. "Oh I love it!" I exclaimed before hugging my father tightly. Although I usually can't be bought you can't go wrong with expensive stuff.

Ummm ya this is my first chapter of my new story tell me what you think =) sorry I know the first chapter kinda sucks but it's going to get really good =) anyways yes this is a massington story but I am making it slightly different than the rest just wait and read


	2. Chapter 2

Westchester NY

August 18, 2009 3: 27 pm

BOCD doors

I strutted up to the BOCD doors and made my way over to the main office. "I need my schedule." I said to the older women on the other side of the desk "name please" she said in a tired crackly voice. "Massie block" I said swiftly. The lady rifled through a cabinet until finally coming to a stop and pulled out a cream colored folder that had my name on it. "Okay here you go classes start next Monday you can get your books the first day see you then" she said handing me my schedule and locker number. I slipped it into my fake Prada bag and slipped out of the office suddenly colliding with another girl we both fell to the floor my bag breaking and spilling the contents. "Oh sorry!" I exclaimed grabbing for all of my stuff. I realized there where 2 other girls behind the girl I ran into. The girl I ran into got up and dusted herself of smirking down at me. "Whatever and those bags tend to break a lot I would suggest nawt buying them" she said with an eye roll. "Umm thanks I'm massie block I'm new here" I said extending my hand toward her and smiled. She looked at my hand with disgust and instead of shaking it she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Right I'm Alicia Rivera and this is Dylan Marvil" Alicia said pointing to a red head eating a Luna bar and looking around. "And this is Kristen Gregory" she said pointing to a tall dirt blond who was kicking a soccer ball around. "Hey" I said cheerfully waving at them both. They both smiled or more like filed (fake smiled) then looked away "well we have to go" Alicia said before walking off I could faintly hear them whispering to each other and saying things like "have you seen what she is wearing!" "Did you see her hair?" "She is so going to be an LBR" I looked down at my grey sweats and purple tank top hen at my slightly mussed brown hair. I knew that if I was going to fit in here I would need a new look this was the old massie block but it's time for a new one. Confident I walked out of BOCD with my head held high and walked to my range rover "to the mall" I barked at Issac the family driver. He speed off and I started making a list in my head of all the things I needed to get changed.

So sorry this is so short but the makeover will be in the next chapter I don't have much inspiration right now so sorry but I hope this was good enough I will try to post more often but I just started school so just bare with me lol anyways review I love to hear what you have to say =) and this isn't going to be your regular massington story I'm kinda changing it up so read and find out what happens


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is chapter 3 no I don't own any part of the clique that belongs to lisi XD she is awesome! Oh and massie is a somewhat loser well until this chapter just so yall know. Super sorry this to me a while to post I've just been busy so sorry! Oh and whoever wrote to me anonymously her dad is a millionaire, and so is her mom that's where the expensive luggage came and the jet came from but right now massie doesn't care what she looks like and that is what this chapter is about her changing her look and attitude and everything. Anyways enjoy!

**MASSIE'S POV**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Westchester NY

August 22, 2009

Westchester mall

With every step I took the closer I got to the Westchester mall a place that I wasn't familiar with. The sliding glass door parted and cool air blasted my bare confused face as I looked at all the stores giggling girls passing me with bags filled with designer clothes, makeup, and 200 dollar shoes. Finally settling my eyes on sephora the one place I for sure knew I walked in with renewed confidence. "hello can I help you" a beach blond, green wide eyed , 20 something asked me as I walked through the doors of sephora "ya actually I want to give myself a makeover" I said looking at her "okay right this way" she said smiling and walking over to one of the make-up standing filled with various brushes, make-up and sponges. I sat down in the sleek black make-up chair and looked at all the make-up "okay so is this for an everyday look or what?" she asked already pulling out most of the things she would need. "ya everyday" I replied as she attacked my face

I looked in the mirror _is this really me?!?!_ I thought my eyes were lined with charcoal colored eyeliner, I had a light pink eye shadow dusted over my eyelids, the apples of my cheeks where a rosy color my eyelashes where heavily coated and thickened to perfection and finally my lips where plump and glossy. "Thanks" I said paying for all the make-up the lady used on me. I walked out and couldn't decide where to go next nawt looking where I was going I bumped into a girl making her and myself fall to the ground. I landed with a thump my make-up splattering everywhere. "I am so sorry!" the blond said gathering her many bags. "No it was my fault" I slurred grabbing the various tubs and compacts "I'm Claire" the bubbly blond said smiling at me with her gleaming pearly white teeth. "Hey I'm massie" I said with slightly less enthusiasm as her. "OMG! You're that new student that is coming to BOCD right?" she said staring at me wide eyed. I nodded slowly and didn't take my eyes off of her "omg!" she squealed again "I go there!" she yelled now people where staring I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Awesome" I replied "we so have to hang out hey why don't we go shopping or well more shopping" she said looking at her various bags "sure" I shrugged "I am trying to change my look so maybe you could help me you know find some stores cool people shop at" I said laughing "eh-ma-gawd! This is going to be ah-mazing!" she blurted before taking my arm and dragging me into various stores.

After 5 hours of non stop shopping I slammed my over 20 bags on my California king bed and plopped down. Thanks to Claire I had a wardrobe fit for 2 people I had at least 20 pairs of shoes, 15 pairs of jeans and skirts along with at least 30 new shirts and finally all new beauty products. Tomorrow was my first day and I had to have everything perfect! I shorted through all my bags and started putting things up and thinking of the most fabulous first day outfit. Something worthy of new beginnings, showing those girls who they are messing with and having every guy stare boy did I have a ton to do before tomorrow.

Sorry for that short chapter again but next chapter will be longer promise and it will be her first day! Anyways tell me what you think so far? I know kinda boring but it will get a ton better swear! Oh and I'm not sure I will be updating the other story I'm not sure if I'm really going to like writing it so for right now I'm just going to work on this story =)


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I am so sorry for not writing in what a month! I have been super busy you wouldn't even believe it! Okay well here is chapter 4 enjoy! And please please review

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Westchester NY

August 25, 2009

BOCD

By the tree

**ALICIA'S POV**

My glossy raven black hair sauntered with each step I took my hips mesmerized guys stares as I made my way over to the tree along with Dylan the bubbly red head and Kristen the sexy blond. "Leesh!" an over enthusiastic beach blond girl screeched as I arrived at our usual tree. "Hey liv" I said flinching a bit as she wrapped her slender pale arms around my neck and gave me a tight squeeze. She let go and examined my outfit.

I was currently wearing a light blue Ralph Lauren wrap dress, black jimmy choo studded ankle boots, a black net-a-porter motorcycle jacket along with multiple layered silver chained necklaces and to complete my outfit I had a simple black and silver dooney and bourke tote. My hair was in a slick high pony and slightly curled at the ends. My eyes were lined with M.A.C sparkle me black eyeliner, along with two coats of M.A.C mascara, my lips where pouty and coated with shimmer me berry from the M.A.C line M.A.C –me and to finish of my make-up I had a simple swipe of rose me pink blush from the M.A.C line as well. And to top my look off I had my signature angel perfume on.

I gave Dylan Kirsten and Olivia my model twirl and pose for them to rate me.

Olivia, being my beta, spoke up first. "I say a 9.7"

Kristen and Dylan shook their heads in ah-greement.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed clapping my hands in happiness "yalls turn!" I said surveying each girl

"liv fluffy up your hair a little it looks slightly flat, Kristen look the headband throws the whole thing off, and Dylan what did I tell you about that jacket!" I finished smirking the whole time as they did what I said. "Now liv you are a 9.5, Kris 9.2 and Dylan 9" I said looking at the satisfied looks of each girl.

"Hey baby" someone whispered in my eye which caused me to jump

"Derry!" I complained/shrieked as he pulled me in for a kiss. I giggled as I kissed back and before I knew it he had picked me up and flung me over his shoulder spinning round.

"Derrick!" I shrieked suddenly an overly confident brunette came to my sight "put me down now" I said suddenly serious. Confused at what he did, derrick set me down "why what's wrong?" he asked pleading with his puppy brown eyes. "Who is she?" I snapped. "Oh don't you remember she is that new girl you ran into like 3 days ago. Her name is Massie. Massie block." Dylan said giving her the once over "9.9" she mumbled "what" I said gritting my teeth furiously. "Umm I said she is a 9.9" she said staring at her ballet flats. "Point!" Olivia said steeling one of my words.

I looked back over at where she was

She currently had on dark wash pencil straight Paige jeans, a purple mark Jacobs's baby doll shirt, a long grey net-a-porter cardigan, and to top it off she had on one of a kind, hasn't even come out, only 50 pair in the world Christian laboutin grey ankle boots. A single tiffany cross pendant hung from her neck and you could hear the faint chiming of her charm bracelet clinking together as she swung her hands in perfect harmony with her swaying hips. Her hair was in a low side pony showing off a purple hair streak, her eyes were currently covered with silver aviator Prada sunglasses.

"That can nawt be the girl we met!" I shrieked again for maybe he fifth time today.

"Leesh calm down. She is no competition." Dylan said trying to sooth me and calm me down.

An ear splitting scream sliced the air. Every student on the campus looked in admiration at the two girls reuniting. Alicia sneered as the new girl and Claire, a popular girl yet never accepted into the PC, hugged and jumped up in down laughing carefree.

I snapped my fingers to capture everyone's attention again.

"Okay you right Dylan she is no completion." I said more to myself than to her. She nodded slightly still side glancing at massie. "Derry" I said turning around but coming face to face with air simply air. "Derrick?" I said confused looking around but saw him talking to his boys A.K.A cam fisher, Chris plovert, griffin Hastings, and kimp Hurley who where all chatting and staring at the new girl and Claire. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dylan, Kristen, and Olivia who were still side glancing at massie and Claire. "Girls!" I yelled at them to make sure they were paying attention. "Come awn." I said forming a brilliant idea.

I made my way to where Claire and massie were happily chatting.

"Hey Kuh-laire!" I said giving her a light hug "hey" she breezed back half paying attention.

"Hey I'm Alicia Rivera, your new right?" I asked turning toward massie

"Ya" she replied happily and bubbly

"So I have officially decided that you can sit with us at lunch. Table 18 be there!" I called before sauntering off in the main building

**MASSIE'S POV**

"Mass I don't think that's such a good idea those girls are bad news." Claire said to me as I starred in awe

"Why nawt!" I snapped "I mean they can't be that bad" I restated looking at Claire waiting for her to question me.

"Whatevs." She said rolling her eyes and slipping her silver Chloe sunglasses over her overly bright natural eyes. "Look I'll be fine I swear" I said before walking into the main building walking to my first class.

I know I know I said there would be drama in the chappy there somewhat kinda was but I was actually going to make this longer but I didn't I just decided to split it up into 2 chapters. Anyways in the next chapter she is meeting a certain blond shaggy hair boy XD keep your eyes peeled and I'll try to update soon but ya have to review for the next chapter =)


End file.
